


A pack of two isn't a pack at all.

by Firebog



Series: Shameless Smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Meg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Bela, Beta Benny, Beta Victor, Dean in Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Lisa, Omega/Omega, Orgy, Pack Dynamics, Pack Orgies, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two to get into trouble. But Dean is determined that he'll be the one to get them out of it. With Castiel days away from giving birth Dean trades their way into a pack with the only thing a male omega has to offer, his heat and a promise that this time they'll stay. </p><p>(For those who are here for the porn: Dean/Cas heat sex and Dean in a pack orgy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pack of two isn't a pack at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play with the idea that male omegas are actually highly adapted sneak males and brood parasites. Think of this as a nature documentary (for more explanation on that see the end notes).
> 
> ***warning for mentions of infant abandonment/infanticide***

"Don't look at me like that." Dean grumbled. "It takes two to get into trouble."

Castiel snorted. He turned back to the stream and lapped up more water. Dean watched his pregnant belly sway and shift with each deep breath, near black fur rippling with it. Castiel looked up. He bared his teeth at him but shifted to his human shape and came to sit beside Dean.

"I wasn't the one that forgot to cover his trail." Castiel said. He rubbed a hand over his bare stomach. He pressed the heel of his palm against it. He frowned. "And it's probably not even yours."

Dean shrugged. He reached out and covered Castiel's hand with his own. He looked up and down the stream they had stopped at. "I don't think we're close to anyone's territory. How much longer do you think before you pop?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his stomach. "A couple more weeks? Maybe less?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

That was the problem. Castiel wasn't sure. He was _pretty_ sure it was the last alpha's kid. But that meant there was a chance that it was Dean's. Their alpha hadn't liked that chance. Their alpha had liked it less when two of the beta women's children had started to become light-haired green-eyed and freckled. Their alpha had liked it less still when the only other omega had given birth to a dark-haired blue-eyed baby. They were male omegas. It was what they did. Castiel hadn't meant to stick around long enough to get pregnant. They had each meant to take off long before either of their heats hit and long before anyone gave birth to suspicious looking babies.

But Castiel hadn't taken off fast enough and Dean had stayed despite the trouble he knew they'd be in. Now here they were with nothing. No home. No pack. No food. Not even clothes for the winter. They'd fought their way out of the alpha's territory when things had turned bad and escaped by the skin of their teeth.

Dean realized Castiel had been talking. "What?"

"I said you don't have to stay. You know I can't go to an alpha like this." Castiel dragged his hands over his stomach.

Dean scoffed at him. "Like I'd go." He straddled Castiel's legs and leaned over Castiel's stomach. He palmed Castiel's very flat chest. "We both know what happens if you don't find a pack with babies."

Male omegas might be incredibly good at talking their way into the beds of the breeding members of a pack but they weren't so good at feeding a baby on their own.

Dean shuffled closer and wrapped around Castiel and his stomach. "I'm gonna find somewhere for you and our little accident. I promise."

Castiel looked away. "Don't get attached."

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek before rolling off Castiel's legs and shifting shapes. He nipped at Castiel's shoulder, encouraging him to shift too. They could cover more ground as wolves.

Castiel sighed and shifted. Dean led the way at a slow trot. Anything more and Castiel got sick from jostling his huge stomach. Dean was sure Castiel had to have a whole litter in there but Castiel assured him it was just one, maybe two on the off chance.

They stopped for the day when Castiel couldn't go any further. Dean loped away in search of prey. He dragged back a fish bigger than his head and watched Castiel tear into it.

It was strange playing provider. He was never around for this part. If Castiel thought it was strange that another male omega was sticking around he didn't say anything.

They curled up under the roots of a fallen tree that night. Castiel as human because he said it was easier to sleep and Dean as wolf draped across Castiel because it was far too cold for human skin in this weather.

"My toes are cold." Castiel complained in the morning. He sat up and rubbed them.

Dean stuck his nose against them. They were freezing. Castiel hissed and pushed him away.

"Thanks." Castiel said dryly. "Now they're wet."

Dean let out a concerned whine. He poked Castiel's toes again then belly crawled over to lay on top of them. Castiel jammed his toes up under his ribs. Dean gave an exaggerated wag of his tail and settled in more.

"Fine." Castiel sunk his fingers into Dean's fur. They were like ice. "You're right. I'm going to be on my toes all day."

Dean flopped his tail twice and put his head to the ground. He could feel the occasional kick against his side from Castiel's stomach.

A horrible warm feeling curled up in Dean's gut. He didn't know why he cared about this one. It probably wasn't even his. He had kids scattered across half the forest. He didn't care about them. Male omegas weren't supposed to. They were supposed to sneak in, seduce a mate or two into getting pregnant, and then leave before their heat hit or they got caught.

That's how it had always gone for both of them. A few weeks of infiltrating a pack then months on their own. Except Castiel's heat had hit him early. He'd gotten caught in the worst way; pregnant in a pack where he'd taken liberties with the alpha's mates. And instead of finding a new pack to slip into Dean had stayed for months, hiding when his heats hit, until finally their alpha had caught on and ran them out.

Castiel pulled his feet out from under Dean. He shifted to wolf and started a slow waddle upstream. They'd been travelling upstream for weeks.

Dean stood up and huffed. They still hadn't worked out their two wolf pack dynamic. They weren't mates, they weren't co-leaders, they weren't siblings. They were just two lone male omegas that happened to be travelling in the same direction.

It was barely after noon when they stopped that day, Castiel grumbling and growling at his stomach. From what Dean could tell the baby was trying to fight a war against Castiel's insides. When Castiel had finally had enough he'd simply flopped down on a bed of pine needles and refused to move.

Dean didn't complain about the lack of shelter. He huffed and went fishing.

He came back to find Castiel flat on his back with his legs hiked up, feet planted on two trees. He had three fingers up his ass. The whole place smelt like slick but Castiel didn't smell aroused.

Dean set the fish down and shifted to human.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked.

Castiel's legs snapped shut. He rolled over into a crouch. His lips pulled back in a snarl.

Dean edged back. He picked up the fish and held it out. "Got you dinner."

Castiel's snarl fizzled out. He cocked his head to the side. He studied Dean. He leaned back until he had plunked to the ground. He motioned for Dean to come closer.

Dean stepped closer, wary. He held the fish out again. Castiel took it gently. Dean hesitated before shrugging and sitting down beside Castiel.

"Why don't you just go?" Castiel asked. He tore into the fish. Roe burst out. He carefully scooped it up with his fingers and licked them clean.

Dean stared down at the pine needles between his bare feet. "I got you run out."

Castiel swallowed a mouthful of fish. "I would have been chased out anyway."

Dean shrugged. "I dunno."

Castiel sighed. He tore off another piece of fish. Dean listened to him crunch on the bones. Dean's stomach growled. Castiel stopped. His eyes flicked up and down Dean. He ripped off a mouthful of flesh from the fish. He offered it to Dean.

"You need it." Dean pointed at Castiel's swollen belly.

Castiel shoved the piece of fish at him. "You're not going to find a pack. It isn't going to matter."

Dean grimaced. He still hadn't found recent signs of a pack nearby and each day was one more day they couldn't afford to waste.

Castiel set the piece of fish on Dean's knee and didn't offer anymore. Maybe it didn't matter but Castiel was still hungry and pregnant.

Dean picked the piece of fish up and ate it.

"I was stretching." Castiel said.

Dean stared for a moment before catching on. "That's some interesting stretching." Dean said. He didn't usually stick his fingers into his hole and get all slicked up during a quick stretch. Castiel's way seemed more fun.

Castiel stared at him like he was an idiot. "For the baby; when it comes."

"Thought it didn't matter." Dean said.

"It doesn't for the baby." Castiel placed a hand delicately onto his stomach. He pressed down. Dean could see it kick back. Castiel pushed again. "It matters for me."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"Haven't you ever had one before?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. He'd always managed to get away before his heat hit or at least find somewhere to hide.

Castiel made a surprised little noise in his throat. "Lucky." He rubbed his stomach. "This is the third time I got caught in a heat."

"What happened?" Dean asked. He didn't know of any male omegas who kept sneaking between packs once they got knocked up.

"I left the first one behind." Castiel said. "The second one..." He waved at the trees. "I didn't have a pack then either."

Dean wanted to ask if he had stayed with it and tried what he could or if he had simply left it in the woods.

"You know you can't save it." Castiel said. He stared out at the trees in front of them. "Not unless you suddenly sprout tits full of milk in the next week."

Dean wanted to tell him he would. He wanted to tell him he'd find a pack full of female omegas with babies who wouldn't notice an extra baby slipped in with the others.

Castiel settled against the tree. "Stretching helps to stop things from ripping."

Dean's noses wrinkled. He hadn't thought about the logistics of pushing a baby out of his body. He'd always been careful not to put himself in a situation that would lead to that.

"I need to be able to fit this in before it happens." Castiel made a fist with his hand. "It'll be tight but it should be enough."

"You need help doing it?" Dean offered. He made a fist. "I think my hands are bigger."

Castiel stared at him before snorting in amusement and looking away. He laid down on his side and curled around his stomach. In a few short minutes Castiel was asleep.

It was confusing as hell. Castiel would snap at him for being surprised but he'd take dinner from him gladly, like Dean was an alpha and it was just expected of him. Then Castiel would tell him the baby wasn't his and that he'd probably have to leave it but then lay down and sleep, letting Dean protect him like a real mate would.

Castiel trusted him until he didn't and didn't trust him until he did.

Two more days didn't find them near a pack. It didn't find them anything. They sheltered at the base of a tall cedar as wolves. Comfortable or not, it was too cold for Castiel to be human through the night.

There was frost on the ground the next morning. Castiel yawned and grumbled. Dean writhed. Dean wished they hadn't left the stream because then he could jump into it and let the ice water sink into his bones. He hated the fire that burned deep in his gut.

Castiel watched him, licking his lips but not making a move. Dean wasn't even sure if he could. Castiel's dick had hung uninterested and forgotten below the swell of his stomach for months now. Dean didn't know if it was stress or if all male omegas were like that when they got pregnant, it sure hadn't been like that well they'd been sneaking into their alpha's mates' beds or finding each other in secluded spots.

Castiel shifted to human. "Come here, Dean."

Dean crawled over, snapping at the electric feeling under his skin. He rubbed up against Castiel. He pushed his head into Castiel's hands. Castiel scratched at his ears.

"Turn human." Castiel said. He brushed his hand over Dean's ears, pushing them back. "I'll help you."

Dean didn't ask how or why Castiel would help. He shifted shapes and sprawled out as a human. He thrust his cock against Castiel's leg.

"On your back." Castiel said.

Dean rolled off Castiel and onto his back. A root poked him sharply between the ribs. Dean didn't care, he just wanted the fire under his skin to stop.

Castiel spread Dean's legs and trailed his fingers up Dean's thighs until he'd found the wet source of that heat. He slipped a finger into Dean. Dean groaned and begged for more. Castiel pushed in a second finger and grabbed Dean's cock with his other hand.

"Wished it had held off a few more days." Dean whimpered. He thrust his hips down onto Castiel's fingers and up into Castiel's hand. "Could have traded our way in. We could've stayed."

"You think a pack would take us in?" Castiel laughed. He pulled his fingers out, slick covered and warm, and licked them. He shoved them back in. Dean could smell Castiel's arousal fill up their spot between the cedars. Castiel pushed a third finger in. "They'd know exactly what we are. They'd never let me near them and they'd pass you around and use you up then throw you out."

Dean whined when Castiel pressed up on the sweet spot. He writhed on Castiel's fingers. "I'd find a good alpha. Someone that didn't care what we are."

Castiel laughed and leaned over him. He stroked Dean's dick faster. "Good alphas don't take in male omegas."

"I'd find a bad one then." Dean said. He snapped his hips down on Castiel's fingers one last time and came. He felt the splatter of come hit his chest and the rush of slick flood out of him around Castiel's fingers.

Castiel sat back. He wiped his hand on the tree. "We should go. We don't want to run into any of those good alphas while you're like this."

Dean breathed deep, still flummoxed by his orgasm. He watched Castiel. He didn't know when they became _we_ for Castiel. They'd been _we_ for Dean since Castiel had admitted to the alpha that maybe he hadn't been so careful with Dean.

"How long before the next wave hits?" Castiel asked. He wiped slick from his own thighs and flicked it aside.

"A while." Dean said. "I don't surge a lot." He reached out and pushed Castiel back until he was laying on the ground. Castiel didn't ask what he was doing, he just laid back and spread his legs. Dean settled himself between Castiel's knees and leaned down. He licked up Castiel's thighs. "Can you get it up like this?" He brushed his fingers over Castiel's stomach.

Castiel shrugged. "Sometimes." He grabbed Dean's hand and folded back all but two fingers. He arched around and guided those fingers into him. "Like that. I can come like that."

Dean worked his fingers. He bent down and licked around them. Castiel shivered. Dean winced when that warm soft flesh around him clamped down hard. Dean looked up over the swell of Castiel's belly. Was Castiel going into labour? Was that a contraction?

"I didn't say stop." Castiel growled.

"You cramped down on me." Dean said. "Are you...?"

Castiel hooked his foot around Dean's head and tried to drag it back to where he wanted it. "No. It doesn't mean anything. It just happens sometimes."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Castiel huffed. He started turning over, readying to shift shapes. Dean pinned him to the ground by his hips and drove his tongue in as far as it could go. He grabbed Castiel's dick and stroked. It didn't really get hard but it did fill up and Castiel seemed to like it.

Dean slid his fingers back in and hooked them up. Castiel's hips thrashed up with them.

"You can put more in." Castiel moaned. "I can take more than that."

Dean pushed another finger in. Castiel writhed and panted until Dean had four fingers in him up to the first knuckle.

"Do it." Castiel said. He pushed down on Dean's hand. "I need to stretch anyway."

Dean pushed back. He sucked in an awed breath as he watched his knuckles disappear into Castiel. He twisted his hand around until his thumb was trying to push its way in too.

"Wait." Castiel reached across his stomach to sink his fingers into Dean's hair. "Hold it there."

Dean's hand stilled but that was no reason to stop moving his tongue. He licked around his fingers until Castiel had relaxed. Slick leaked out from around them as Castiel's hole clenched and unclenched.

"Okay." Castiel pressed Dean's head against him with his foot. "Keep going."

Dean pushed forward. Castiel hissed but didn't tell him to stop. Dean pushed again. This time a hand shot down to his head and yanked back.

"Stop." Castiel hissed. "Stop, that's enough today."

Dean eased his hand out bit by bit. Castiel's hole fluttered and gaped around his fingers as he pulled them out one by one. Dean licked up a trickle of slick that dripped out.

"Just use two fingers now." Castiel said. He rocked his hips on nothing. "Like you did before."

Dean slipped two fingers back into Castiel like it was nothing. He rubbed up along that sensitive spot, still stroking Castiel's cock with his other hand. Castiel groaned and shuddered. Come started dripping down Dean's hand.

" _Don't stop."_ Castiel growled.  

Dean watched the come pool up then drip down Castiel's dick. He shuffled forward and wrapped his mouth around the head of Castiel's dick. He pressed his fingers in hard. Another dollop of come flowed out. Dean licked it away then stuck his tongue into the slit of Castiel's dick.

Castiel started breathing harder and higher. His legs wrapped around Dean. He started to tremble. His body tensed up, for one short moment everything was still, then his hips jerked up and he was screaming loud enough for their old alpha to hear.

Dean sucked his cock clean then rested his head on Castiel's thigh. "We should go. Need to find us a pack."

"Yeah." Castiel agreed lazily. His legs dropped down. He groaned and shivered.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. "Or we could start one." He nuzzled his face against Castiel's thigh. He licked up at a stray trail of slick. "We could find everyone we'd need and then you wouldn't have to leave it and we wouldn't get kicked out once people started having our kids."

Castiel curled around to stroke Dean's hair. "We'd fall prey to the first alpha that found us."

"I'd fight them." Dean let out a mock growl as his eyes sank closed.

"Like you did with the last alpha?" Castiel said dryly.

"No. I'd win." Dean said, half asleep. He pressed his nose into the crease of Castiel's thigh and breathed deep. He sighed and let himself sleep. They'd never get far while he was in heat anyway.

Neither moved until the next surge of Dean's heat and then it was only to use fingers and mouths. Dean would have happily never moved more than that ever again if their lives would let him.

By the second day of his heat Dean knew they had to move. Their spot stunk of come, slick, and arousal. The scent would attract every lone alpha for miles and they didn't want a lone alpha. They needed a pack.

Dean was sure he found one a day later. His skin felt like fire under his fur when he saw them.

He tumbled down a ridge and skidded to a stop in the middle of a pack of six; two alphas, three betas, and one omega. He wanted to shove every one of them to the ground and ride whatever they offered him. He tried to keep his heat addled brain focused: the omega was nursing.

Dean shifted into his human shape and rambled out a disjointed plea to let him and Castiel stay. He offered up the only thing he had and then begged. Begged them to let Castiel stay and begged them to stop him from burning up. This was why he never spent his heats near anyone. He'd beg any one to stick it in him, to lay him out flat and not let him get up until he was dripping with come and slick and would stink like sex for days.

"Why didn't he just stay with the alpha?" A beta asked.

"Because it's mine." Dean said. He didn't care who had put it in Castiel he was the one that had fought alongside Castiel to escape and had kept him fed and warm since then. It was his.

Dean watched them talk between themselves in that shorthand all packs had. Slick dripped down his legs. He needed to get back to Castiel. He needed to roll over onto his back and spread his legs.

"Alright."

Dean lurched forward and crashed into the nearest member of his new pack. He pressed his lips to the beta and ground his hips against the beta's hips. Hands, so many hands, pushed and pulled his body and stroked his skin.

"You ever done this before?" One of the alphas asked. Dean had to look down. She was short for an alpha. If he couldn't smell her he'd think she was a beta.

"Not in a heat." Dean panted. Two fingers were working in and out of his hole from two very different angles. He didn't know which two people were opening him up. He didn't care.

"We'll take care of you." She said. She pulled him away from the beta he was grinding against. She kissed him carefully, making him slow down. "I'm Meg. You're grinding against Bela and Aaron and Victor have theirs fingers up your ass." She grabbed his face and turned it to the side until he was looking at the last two who were sitting aside. "That's Benny and Lisa. Benny's gonna keep watch so you had better not be planning anything fishy."

"No. No plans. We need a pack." Dean gasped. "I'm Dean. My...my..." He didn't know what to call Castiel. They weren't mates, they weren't a pack. They were two lone male omegas that happened to be travelling together. "The other omega is Castiel."

Three hands gently pulled him down. A warm solid body was waiting under him. He canted his hips as he was eased down. A dick pressed against his hole. Hands settled on his hips. A solid push on his shoulders had him sinking down on the other alpha's dick‒ Aaron.

Dean groaned and rocked his hips. He twitched when a firm hand wrapped around his own dick. His eyes flicked open to see Victor so very close in front of him. He grabbed the back of Victor's neck and hauled him in closer. He smashed their lips together. Victor nipped at his lips until Dean let his tongue slide in.

Lips dragged up the back of his neck. Teeth ghosted over one of his nipples. Victor didn't let up from his devouring kiss. The alpha under him thrust his cock up into him. Fingers pressed into him alongside the alpha's cock. He shuddered at the too much too soon feeling then shoved himself down harder on those fingers. None of it seemed to help his heat. He was burning up hotter and faster.

Dean broke away from the kiss to whimper, " _Fuck."_

He reached back and pushed the mouth on his neck higher until it was biting and nipping behind his ear. He groaned when he realized it was Meg, he could feel her alpha dick push wet and leaking against his back, knot just starting to form.

He slid his hand down Bela's back and pulled her in closer. She shuffled forward and straddled Aaron's chest. Dean licked two fingers and plunged his hand down. He slipped them inside the wet heat of her pussy. She gasped and jerked forward. Her hand joined Victor's on his dick.

Dean reached blindly for Victor's cock. Victor let out a wrecked growl. Bela dragged Victor into a sloppy filthy kiss. Dean rocked his hips harder onto Aaron's dick and three of Meg's fingers.

Meg licked his ear. "You think you can take two?"

"Yes." Dean moaned. Outside of his heat he'd have scoffed but now, an alpha's cock thrusting into him and another alpha's fingers pulling at his rimming and stretching? He'd say yes to anything. "Yeah. Do it."

Castiel could almost fit a fist into himself. Two dicks couldn't be much different. He could do it.

Meg's chest rumbled against his back in a near silent laugh. "Eager."

She pushed Dean forward. Aaron's still forming knot slid out. Dean whined at the empty feeling. Victor broke away from his kiss with Bela to lean around and suck Meg's cock, getting it slick and wet. Bela pulled him back moments later. Distantly Dean wondered if Meg's dick would be wet enough to slide in.

Meg stuck her fingers into him. A gush of slick flooded out. She leaned her upper half onto Dean's back, her breasts pressing against his shoulders.

"Ready?" Meg asked.

" _Yeah."_ Dean panted.

His hands - in Bela and on Victor - froze when he felt the burning stretch of another cock pushing at his hole. Aaron thrust up slowly, Meg's cock kept pushing and pushing. Dean's head fell back in a groan. It was too much and too big. He wanted it all. He wanted them both knot deep and thrusting in hard and fast. He wanted to roll around in their scents until people wondered if he were an alpha. He wanted the fire in his gut put out.

Dean's breath hitched when Meg's dick finally pushed in. He heaved in breath after breath as the pain and pleasure of it warred in him. He grabbed Bela's shoulders and rested his forehead against hers. Victor stroked his sides and murmured about how he'd make a good pack member; pregnant and tied to the pack.

Dean wondered what the hell he was doing. Why was he trading his heat to a pack for another male omega?

The deep growl of an alpha started up from behind Bela. The two betas suddenly disappeared. Aaron yanked him down into a kiss. Meg thrust hard and fast into him.

He felt their knots get bigger, his hole stretched impossibly wide. He was going to be stuck on them; tied and pumped full. He groaned, impaled on two alphas and covered in their scents. He hoped later they'd trade off. They could keep him stuffed full forever.

Aaron's hips started to stutter. Meg growled and thrust faster until she was swearing in his ear; breasts pushed tight against his back.

"How many heats did you spend alone?" Meg growled into his ear. "How many heats before you found us?"

"Too ma‒ _ah! Fuck!"_ Dean trembled between them as he came.

Meg grabbed his hips and yanked him back. Her knot shoved in further while Aaron's pulled at his rim. Dean thought he might fall apart. Meg moaned against his back. Dean felt a warm flood of come paint his insides. Aaron yanked his hips down and groaned. Another warm flood of come shot into him.

Meg collapsed onto his back. Dean collapsed onto Aaron's chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We'll keep you safe here, omega." Meg murmured against his neck. "Keep you safe and full during your heats."

"You won't have to wander anymore." Aaron said. "You won't have to sneak from pack to pack."

"And Castiel." Dean said. "He'll be safe too."

He shivered as the fire in his gut calmed. What had he just done? He should have gone back for Castiel first. What if these alphas didn't let him go back for Castiel?

A tremble shook through him. What if they _did_ let him go back to Castiel but when they returned the pack was gone? What if they were doing what Castiel said good alphas would do? Use him up and then throw him out?

"Yeah." Meg said. She nuzzled against his shoulder. "He'll be safe here too."

"And when he goes into heat again we'll keep him full too." Aaron added.

Fear bubbled up inside him. He was tied and knotted on two alphas for the sake of another male omega. For a male omega that had already left two babies behind. Castiel didn't care, just like a male omega should. Why had he crashed into this pack to offer himself up?

"What did I just do?" Dean whispered. It had all seemed so perfectly in place while his heat had been burning him up. But now the gravity of it was weighing in. What if Castiel left this one too? What if Castiel left and he was pregnant and tied to a pack?

"Don't worry." Meg said. She thrust her hips gently. Her cock pulsed out another burst of come. "We won't turn you out."

Dean nodded and laid still. This part always took the longest. This part had always been his perfunctory offering to get into a pack. Let the alpha knot him and swear up and down that _this_ time he'd stay, that _this_ alpha had won him over at last, that _this_ time he'd come to the alpha when his heat hit.

It wasn't an empty promise this time. His heat was still burning away in his gut. This time he'd have to stay. Or leave and risk pregnancy and birth outside a pack.

Castiel had done it; was ready to do it again if he had to.

That horrible warm feeling washed over him again. Castiel wouldn't have to take the risk. He could keep his baby. They could stay in this pack.

In Dean's heat addled brain he could see it already; taking down a small fawn, dragging it back for Castiel and a blue-eyed freckled kid, alphas watching over them.

He let himself think Castiel would stay as the scent of their new alphas filled his nose. They'd stay and maybe these alphas wouldn't be too fussy when they had kids that looked like each other once in a while.

He could feel another surge of heat coming on by the time the alphas' knots had gone down.

"Where's this other omega?" Meg asked. She shuffled off of him and pulled him to his feet. "Victor and Bela can get him while we take care of you."

Dean trembled. His stomach ached with his heat. He clenched around nothing and swallowed down a whine.

"He'll run if it's not me that gets him." Dean said. He backed away from the alphas. Slick and come dripped down his thighs. He wanted go to his hands and knees; stick his ass in the air for anyone that wanted it. He shook the thought out of his head. He hated how heats made him.

"I'll get him." Dean said. He backed away further. He shivered as his heat filled his head up with images of him stuffed full of alpha cock and covered in come. He panted. He had to get Castiel first.

"We can get him." Aaron insisted. He reached towards Dean, who would trust a male omega to come back? "You can stay here with us."

Dean danced out of Aaron's reach. "I'll get him." Dean said again. "I'll get him and come back." He pressed his thighs together and groaned at the way they slipped across each other, slick and come making the slide. "I'll‒ I'll come back with him." He slid a hand between his legs and brought it back up with slick and come. "I have to now. Please, I'll come back."

Meg and Aaron looked at each other. Dean didn't wait for them to decide. He shifted shapes and bolted. He was over the ridge before he heard the pack growl and snap in argument. His fur stood on end as he ran. What if they left? What if he'd just let them breed him and then they left?

He ran faster. No one followed. He hoped they'd worked it out. No male omega would come into a pack in heat if they didn't intend to stay.

He ran back to Castiel— where he hoped to find Castiel and not just a puddle of slick and come from their last romp. He ran faster as his heat surged and peaked again, as if he could out run it.

Dean burst through the undergrowth and barrelled into their hiding spot. Castiel flipped over onto his feet, crouched and snarling.

Dean lowered himself down and belly crawled towards Castiel, whining and whimpering. His heat was eating him alive. Castiel's snarl suddenly died.

"What did you do?" Castiel whispered. His eyes flicked over Dean. Dean knew what he must be seeing; an in heat omega with come and slick matting their fur. "What did you do, Dean?"

Dean crawled until he was in front of Castiel. He shifted shapes. He slid his hands up Castiel's thighs and reached for his dick. "I found a pack."

"Oh, Dean." Castiel sighed sadly. "I told you what they'd do to you."

"No. They said they'd take both of us in." Dean said. He started stroking Castiel's dick. "They said they'd keep us both safe." Dean pushed Castiel back. He heaved himself up and latched his mouth around the head of Castiel's dick while he stroked the rest. He groaned around the soft length.

"Then why are you here?" Castiel asked. His hand came down to Dean's head. "What sort of pack lets a male omega run off on their own?"

Dean lifted his head up form Castiel's dick. "I told them you'd run away if they came with me. That I had to come get you alone." Dean said. He didn't mention that he didn't give them a chance to say no. He stroked Castiel's dick faster. "Fuck me. They already did it but fuck me anyway."

He stroked Castiel's stomach with his free hand. "I want to think there's a chance that it's yours."

Castiel growled. The scent of Castiel's slick and arousal flooded Dean's nose. Castiel pushed Dean's head back to his cock. "Use your fingers too. I'll get hard enough in a minute."

Dean swallowed down Castiel's soft dick until his nose was buried in hair. He shoved two fingers into Castiel the way Castiel had shown him.

" _Fuck."_ Castiel hissed. He jerked his hips down on Dean's fingers. He tugged at Dean's hair. "I wanted to lay you out and fuck you the moment your heat hit."  

Dean moaned around Castiel's cock. He sucked harder, easing his head back as it started to fill up.

"If I had come into a pack and found you like this you would have been the first one I went to." Castiel growled. He started thrusting his dick up into Dean's mouth. "You would have been the one huge and round." He pressed a hand to his stomach and held it still while he thrust harder into Dean's mouth. "Would have kept you screaming until you were too tired to care about your alpha."

Dean shivered. Castiel hadn't been like this since they'd been in their old pack together; sneaking behind their alpha's back, fucking anywhere they could. Castiel had wrapped his legs around him in the middle of his heat and growled filth into his ear until they were both a sweaty mess.

Dean pulled his head up. "I never cared about any alphas."

Castiel laughed. "Who ever does?"

Dean swung his legs around and straddled Castiel's thighs. He planted his knees on either side of Castiel's hips and canted his own hips up. He reached under himself and grabbed Castiel's dick. He eased himself down until Castiel's stomach was in the way. He put a hand out behind himself and leaned back until they were angled just so. Just enough so he could sink down on Castiel dick.

Castiel's hands went to his thighs. He thrust his hips up, bouncing Dean on his cock. Dean shoved back down and groaned; one hand planted on the ground, the other fisting his cock.

Dean came to the sound of skin slapping against skin and Castiel's groans. His come splattered across Castiel's stomach. Castiel's hips jerked up. He sucked in a breath and let out a long moan. Dean imagined he could feel the come hit his insides just like an alpha.

Dean slumped forward, bringing his arms around to keep most of his weight off Castiel's stomach.

Castiel stroked a hand down his back. "Will they take us smelling like this?"

"I told them it was mine." Dean said. He brought a hand up and cupped Castiel's stomach. "They know what we are."

Castiel pushed him off. He drew his fingers through the come on his stomach. A soft whine left Dean. He reached out and rubbed his come into Castiel's skin. Their new alphas might have Castiel's next heat if he stayed but this one had been his, even if it really was their old alpha's.

Dean laughed to himself. "My heat's making me crazy."

Castiel snorted but didn't disagree.

Dean sat back. He looked Castiel over; the omega he'd ran away with and traded himself into a pack for.

"Come on." Dean shifted back into a wolf. He waited for Castiel to shift too before leading the way back.

The pack was still there when Dean came tumbling down the ridge again, this time with Castiel in tow.

"Didn't think you'd come back." Meg said. She looked over Castiel. She scented the air around them. She looked between them.

Dean shifted into his human shape. He didn't waste time explaining that he had to come back, that an omega that let a pack take care of their heat always came back. He strode forward and wrapped his arms around Meg. He ground his hips against her.

"Don't worry." Meg growled into his ear. "We'll keep you full if you stay." She reached around and slid her fingers into his hole. "You won't need to go to other omegas anymore."

She dragged him down to the ground and seated him on her dick. Dean threw his head back and groaned. Meg held onto his hips. A warm body pressed up against his back. Another pair of hands slid around him. Another hand wrapped around his cock.

Dean tilted his head back up right. He flinched. A little moan escaped him. Castiel was with the other omega, touching his stomach and talking to her, but staring straight at him. Staring the way he had when they had first started to sneak away behind their old alpha's back. Dean licked his lips and stared back. Neither looked away until Dean was pushed and pulled into a new position.

His heat wasn't anything like his usual ones. Every other heat he had spent wandering alone, half mad and half starved. This heat alphas and betas were always at hand; offering him food, making him drink water. Always telling him he was perfect for their pack as they pushed him down onto the alphas' cocks.

Two days after his heat he spent the night listening to Castiel growl and scream and Lisa talk him through it. He put his hands over his own stomach. It took two to get into trouble.

Early in the morning a warm body pressed up against his side. Dean spread his legs, half asleep in a nest of sex smelling blankets, expecting one of the alphas to push his knees up and slide into him. The scent of sweat and blood and omega pressed in all around him. He slung an arm around Castiel.

Castiel curled into him. He nuzzled his nose against Dean's chest.

"Can you tell whose it is?" Dean asked.  

Castiel pressed against him harder.

Dean reached down and found Castiel's hand. He slid it over his stomach. "This one's going to be yours. I know it."

Castiel sighed. He dragged his thumb across Dean's stomach.

"We could do it." Dean murmured. He stroked Castiel's back. "We could start our own pack. I'd fight all the alphas that would try to take over. I'd win."

Castiel wrapped his arm around him. "I'm sure you would."

Dean stroked Castiel's side until his breathing evened out. He reached for a blanket and drew it over Castiel. He slid out from under him.

He found Lisa and the new baby at the back of the den. He gently ran his fingers through spiky wisps of light coloured hair and stared down at bright blue eyes. It could all change. He knew it didn't mean much when a baby was only hours old. Light hair could turn black, blue eyes could turn brown. He had trusted his safety to it more than a few times.

"Here." Lisa scooped Castiel's baby up and put it into his arms.

Dean sat down and stared. He let that horrible warm feeling wash over him, except it wasn't so horrible now. He leaned down and pressed his nose against the newborn skin. He breathed deep. She smelt like omega and Castiel and den.

He passed her back to Lisa when she started to fuss. He couldn't feed a baby anymore than Castiel could.

He watched Lisa nurse Castiel's baby. Maybe they would just stay here. He could help the alphas; lure away female betas and omegas, distract rival alphas. His new alphas wouldn't mind so much if he and Castiel had a few kids of their own if they found more mates for them. He was sure of it. They had already taken in a male omega they knew wasn't carrying their kid. What was one or two more when they could find them more mates?

They could stay and have a place. No one would run them out and he wouldn't have to fight off alphas.

He went back to his nest of blankets, intent on explaining his new plan to Castiel. It would be easier. It would almost be like starting a pack but they wouldn't have to worry about defending it. That would be the alphas' jobs.

He came to a stop. He frowned at his blanket nest, empty except for Castiel's scent.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any major character death but if you're squeamish or sensitive about endings think about how nature documentaries usually go then decide if you still want to read this. I'm just saying maybe look up what sneak males and brood parasites are first and you'll get what I mean.


End file.
